The present invention pertains generally to the art of support posts and standards, particularly, posts for use to support mailboxes, signs, and the like. The invention relates particularly to posts which are specifically designed to be installed without requiring the digging of a hole in the ground.
Posts for supporting mailboxes adjacent to a road or highway so as to permit vehicular delivery of mail are common, particularly in rural areas. The posts used to support the mailboxes are generally erected by first digging a hole, inserting the post into the hole, and later filling concrete or dirt around the post so as to secure the position of the post in the hole. The portion of the post extending down into the hole may amount to two or three feet so as to provide adequate support for the post. In the event of frost heave or accidental impact with the post considerable effort is required to reset the post to its proper position.
In more recent years, several designs for "no-dig" posts have been developed which include a ground-engaging stake which is designed to be hammered or driven into the ground. This driven stake provides a foundation member to which a post can then be secured by means of clamps, bolts, screws, or similar fastening means. Such structures enjoy the advantage of ease of installation and enhanced stability inasmuch as the ground around the ground-engaging stake is largely undisturbed by the installation process. While such posts have enjoyed increasing popularity, there remains a substantial desire on the part of homeowners to retain a "natural" appearance for the post and to avoid the appearance of any bolts, screws, or other securing means engaging the lower portion of the post to the ground-engaging stake or anchor.